Little Fury
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HPDM] [Fluff, Os, Slash, UA] Il déteste son chat, son job, son obsédé de concierge, son absence de vie amoureuse et son manque de bol. Cependant, il suffira d’une seule journée pour que tout change ... Et c'est aujourd'hui.


**Little Fury

* * *

**

**Résumé **: Fluff, HPDM, Os, Slash, UA ! Il déteste son chat, son job, son obsédé de concierge, son absence de vie amoureuse et son manque de bol. Cependant, il suffira d'une seule journée pour que tout change ... Et c'est aujourd'hui.

**Genre/Rating** : Romance/Humour

**Reviews de Lips Of An Angel : **Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews sur cette traduction, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir de les recevoir. Je vous répondrais des jeudi après-midi : une fois que je serai sortie de l'hôpital ... Y entrant seulement que dans quelques heures (_Pfff ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir un bébé :D_) je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de le faire maintenant ;)

**Note de l'auteur** : Nouveau Os, tout chaud, tapé très rapidement (fait tellement rare que je le souligne ….J'entame même une danse de la joie tiens :D)  
J'ai eu l'idée en écoutant mon petit homme à moi qui me racontait une histoire qui lui est arrivée il y a quelques années avec un pote.  
Evidemment j'ai modifié quelque peu la rencontre …. Je voulais faire une romance, et non une death fic :D  
J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la découvrir que je l'ai eu à l'écrire.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Dédicace** : C'est un Kdo _non_-surprise pour toi **La Tigresse** en attendant de finir BOGOSS et SBPM. :)

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. JKR est l'unique propriétaire de l'univers HP !! Mais si elle pouvait au moins me laisser Dray et Ry ; je m'en contenterai largement :D

* * *

Ah !! 

Londres !!

Capitale de la si merveilleuse patrie qu'est l'Angleterre !!

Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, la pelouse est verte, le soleil brille et les petits écureuils sautent d'arbres en arbres.

Dans la rue les gens marchent en téléphonant, en écoutant leur mp3 ou en papotant, heureux de pouvoir profiter du beau temps qui commence à pointer le bout de son nez.

Certains font leurs courses avant de retourner dans leur doux foyer, d'autres rentrent dans un pub histoire de se détendre après le boulot.

Les enfants jouent dans le parc du quartier, ravi d'être en Week-End tandis que leurs mamans les regardent avec toute l'adoration qu'elles peuvent leur porter.

Les amoureux sont main dans la main, se bécotant et se murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Les chiens aboient, les caravanes passent ….

…_.. Et moi j'ai envie de vomir !!_

**-oOOOOo-**

Je me présente je m'appelle Harry James Potter, âgé de tout juste 24 ans, je suis célibataire, et j'ai –en quelque sorte- un tout petit, mini, riquiqui problème :

**Je déteste ma vie** !

_Tout a fait._

Encore mieux je déteste mon absence de vie amoureuse !

Mon enfoiré de chat !

Le vieil obsédé qui me sert de pseudo concierge !

Mon job !

Le métro !

Je déteste cette putain de ville où il fait du brouillard 320 jours par an.

Où l'on se fait assassiné du regard des qu'on a le malheur d'en griller une.

Où l'on se fait d'ailleurs voler quand on veut s'acheter un paquet de cette drogue qu'est la nicotine.

Où l'on porte des pulls même en été.

Je déteste le fait qu'on soit le pays de la Jelly-Oh, du porridge, de Charles et toutes sa foutue famille !!

De ce putain de rouge de couleur nationale qui flingue les yeux : Bus, Cabines téléphoniques, Boites Postales -A croire qu'ils ont eu un prix de gros.

De la daube musicale de Robbie William en passant par les Spices Girls pour finir par le S Club 7.

Des matchs de foot où l'on ne peut même pas sortir fêter la victoire de son club sans se faire casser la gueule par les Hooligans de l'équipe adverse.

Je déteste _tout_, tout, TOUT, **TOUT** !!

_God Save The Fucking Queen!!_

**-oOOOOo-**

Bon c'est vrai, je vais vite en besogne, je l'accorde.

A vrai dire, c'est un de mes plus gros défauts.

Je reconnais que j'ai tendance à _légèrement_ exagérer quand j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau!

-

-

-

-

J'ai oublié qu'il y avait Colin Firth, Hugh Grant et Alan Rickman pour sauver les meubles.

_Fichu pays quand même !!_

**-oOOOOo-**

Là je me trouve en plein centre de Piccadilly Circus.

Je marmonne dans mon absence de barbe tous les jurons de ma connaissance, affichant une couleur s'approchant du rouge brique sans oublier la fumée qui sort de mes oreilles et le fait que je fusille –_avec toute la gentillesse que je possède actuellement, C'est A Dire : néant, niet, zéro _– du regard tout les gens qui ont le malheur de me croiser.

Grrr !!

Tel un mantra, une phrase ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans ma tête_ : Journée de merde !_ **Journée de merde !!**

« Journée de merdeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !! »

Quoi ?

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça ?

Circulez y a rien à voir.

Je grogne et le peu d'attention qui m'était destinée disparaît.

J'ai parfaitement conscience que je dois ressembler à un chien enragé !!

Me manquerait plus que l'écume autour de la bouche pour compléter la panoplie, tiens.

Mais de toute façon je m'en tamponne le coquillage si j'ai l'air d'un psychopathe tout droit sorti de l'asile, tant qu'on me fout la paix, c'est tout ce que je demande.

_Non mais oh !!_

**-oOOOOo-**

Je devine que certains d'entre vous doivent se demander ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour que j'en arrive là ?

Hugruhfff !!!

C'est grâce à une putain de suite de foutus accidents de merde !!

J'suis vulgaire ?

Ouais et alors ?

Je m'en contre balance, mais à un point … Intergalactique.

Après la journée que je viens de me taper, je me paye au moins ce luxe.

Et celui qu'est pas content c'est du pareil au même.

_C'te blague_.

**-oOOOOo-**

Uhu ……J'imagine que maintenant vous aimeriez savoir ce qui m'est-il arrivé de si catastrophique ?

Z'en êtes sur ?

En fait, tout à commencer à mon réveil ……

**-oOOOOo-**

Comme tous les matins depuis ma puberté je me suis levé au garde à vous.

Bon rien d'extraordinaire jusqu'à là.

C'est vite dit.

Parce que quand t'es célibataire depuis aussi longtemps que Le David Beckham s'envoie tout se qui bouge sous le nez de sa Porsh de femme, ben forcement ça commence à taper sur le ciboulard.

Le bonne vieille branlette c'est bien sympa mais il y a des moments où j'aimerais bien quand même que ma main vire de mon calebar Calvin Klein et que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre qui assume cette partie des travaux manuelles … voir beaucoup plus si affinité.

Pas cool !!

Enfin bref, pour en revenir à nos moutons : une fois la chose faite, ouais parce que la frustration c'est bien beau mais à force … ça frustre, les mains un peu poisseuse parce comme un con j'avais oublié de prendre un mouchoir, je me suis cassé la gueule sur mon parquet - _en bois s'il vous plait _- en me tortillant dans tous les sens pour éviter d'en foutre sur les draps et que le gros malin que je suis s'est enrouler dedans.

**G.E.N.I.A.L** !!

Après ce bon pétage de dents dans la règle de l'art, je suis allé dans la salle de bain tout en boitillant avec le caleçon à la main (servi à nettoyer le sol) – _mouais pas franchement appétissant tout ça je sais_ - et je me suis jeté sous la douche.

Sauf que déboîté comme je l'étais, j'avais oublié la note du proprio qui stipulait que l'eau chaude ne marcherait pas de toute la satanée journée.

_Bonheur dans tous les cœurs_ !!

Si si je vous assure c'est très sympa l'eau froide, ça réveille et tout ….. Il parait même qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour stipuler la peau ….. Sauf que sur le coup je m'en suis balancé mais d'une force.

Une fois sortie en grelottant dans mon peignoir, je me suis dirigé dans ma cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Sauf qu'en chemin je me suis fait attaqué par mon chat, qui n'a jamais pu me blairer va savoir pourquoi, gentil félin qui prend toujours mes pieds et le reste de mon anatomie pour de l'herbe à matou.

Un hurlement de douleur plus tard et un Séverus aplatit contre un mur du salon - _horrible prénom que j'ai trouvé un jour dans un livre pour enfants où un vilain sorcier aux cheveux gras et au gros nez le portait_ - je priais les dieux pour avoir ma bonne dose de café matinale.

Mais à peine la cafetière mise en marche, elle a étincelé et a rendu l'âme malgré toutes ses années de bons et loyaux services à mes cotés.

_Sale grâce_ !!

_A la poubelle !!_

Et pour compléter le tableau un de mes lacets s'est cassé quand je les nouais et en regardant la grosse horloge de mon hall d'entrée je me suis aperçu que j'étais un tout petit peu retard …. En gros je devais déjà me trouver dans mon bureau depuis 10 bonnes minutes.

_O joie !!_

**-oOOOOo-**

En bas de mon immeuble j'ai eu le malheur de croiser Argus Rusard, concierge, obsédé sexuel dénué du charme – dents manquantes et noirs pour ce qu'il reste, cheveux gris complètement grade et odeur corporelle à l'appui, Berk - et ancien vétéran.

Il s'est mis à me re-re-re-re-x/trouvez le facteur - draguer …...

_C'te Haine quoi !! _

Je veux bien être en manque, c'est même plus qu'indéniable, cependant sainte marie mère de dieu je suis désespéré …… mais pas à **CE** point.

_Y a pas moyen de moyenner comme on dit chez moi._

Malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où je lui ai dit que **oui** j'étais homosexuel mais que **non** je n'étais ni gérontophile ni zoophile merci bien pour moi, il a tout de même tenté une nouvelle approche, subtile à souhait : Une main aux fesses.

Après un bon coup de poing en réponse, trois dents de moins – déjà qu'il ne lui en resté plus des masses à cette branquignole – et une promesse de plainte pour coups et blessures pour lui et d'harcèlement sexuel pour moi, j'ai couru comme un fou jusqu'au métro !

_Wanegain e Bistoufly !!_

**-oOOOOo-**

Une fois descendu les escaliers à tout vitesse, bousculé les gens sur mon passage – dont un mec allongé sur le sol du au bon soin de mon épaule droite – j'ai dérapé sur le sol et j'ai atterri pile poile devant l'arrêt de ma ligne, sourire aux lèvres de le voir ici, ouvert et prêt à me pendre.

Mais bien sûr il a fallut que les cloches sonnent et qu'il se referme devant moi.

Résultat des courses : j'ai du attendre 5 minutes de plus le prochain.

_Hyper content !!_

**-oOOOOo-**

Bien évidemment en arrivant à mon boulot je me suis fait incendié par mon chef, Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol œil, digne représentant du stéréotype du paranoïaque type. 

« **Potter** !! »

« Oui ? »

« Vous êtes en retard. »

« Je sais boss »

« Vos raisons ? »

« A vrai dire…. »

« Je m'en balance Potter. La prochaine fois je vous vire »

Le savon passé, je me suis rendu dans mon bureau où j'ai pu enfin laisser libre cours à mes pensées.

« T'es un vrai connard »

Le destin ayant décidé de ne pas me lâcher les basques de la matinée …. Il se trouvait que le monsieur était, comme par le plus grand des hasards, resté dans le coin.

Sa grosse tête dans l'encadrement de ma porte, il s'est mis à froncer des sourcils tout en me scrutant méchamment.

« Vous disiez ? »

« J'ai dit : il fait vraiment un temps de canard. »

« Mouais, au boulot et plus vite que ça »

_Que ta voiture s'encastre dans un des poteaux du parking ducon !!_

**-oOOOOo-**

Une imprimante en panne, un café renversé sur ma chemise verte toute neuve, des insultes par téléphone des clients mécontents, une drague salace du coursier, quatre avertissements de renvoie, une chaise qui roule à l'autre bout de la pièce alors que je tentais de m'y asseoir, un sandwich au thon salade avarié, une coupure au ciseau plus tard …. Et des envies de suicides plein la tête.

Pendaison avec ma cravate ?

Non, achetée en occasion, elle n'aurait pas tenu le coup.

Les doigts dans la prise ?

Impossible, sécurités enfants dessus – je vous l'avais dit, c'est un vrai parano le bâtard de Fol œil.

Noyade dans les cabinets ?

Vu l'odeur surtout pas, mourir certes, mais dignement si possible merci.

Ecouter lavande Brown se lamenter sur les blaireaux qui passent dans sa vie jusqu'à que mort s'en suive ?

Trop long, trop de souffrance, Trop horrible, Trop tout.

_Next !!_

**-oOOOOo-**

A 16 heures tapante, j'en ai eu par-dessus le haricot et je ne souhaitais plus qu'une seule et unique chose : rentrer chez moi, me barricader dans ma chambre, sous ma couette bien au chaud avec dans les bras ma peluche en forme de fouine et éviter tout contact avec une personne, un objet, un animal ou une plante.

J'ai donc pris mes affaires et je me suis taillé direction la sortie.

_Ah l'espoir, c'est beau n'est ce pas ?_

**-oOOOOo-**

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire plus de deux pas en dehors de mon bureau que …..

« **Potterrrrrrrrrrrrrr **!! »

_Et merde_ !

….. L'homme Gps m'était tombé dessus.

« Vous vous croyez où ? Au supermarché ? Vous comptez aller où ? »

« Heu ….. Chez moi ? »

« Alors que le dossier Lestrange n'est pas fini ? Faut vous faire soigner la petite brunette. Demi tour cervelle d'oiseau et vous allez me faire le plaisir de poser vos fesses d'adolescent prépubert dans ce qui vous sert de fauteuil !! Et que ça saute Potter sinon je vous saque !! »

_Ah ouais ? Tu le prends comme ça ?_

**-oOOOOo-**

Vous savez quand vous bossez depuis des années dans une boite où vous ne pouvez supporter personne ….. même pas en peinture …

Où vous êtes sans arrêt sous pression parce que Monsieur le Boss ne s'envoie jamais en l'air avec bobonne et qu'il passe ses nerfs sur vous …

Où vous avez le droit à des blâmes à tout va pour n'importe quelle raison et que le licenciement vous pend au nez ……

Et où l'on vous le rappelle des que possible …

Forcement à force : Y a pas bon.

Du tout.

Jusqu'au jour, où c'est celui de trop.

Où il suffit d'une seule mauvaise journée pour tout envoyer bouler.

D'une seule mauvaise journée pour devenir un Lucky Luck de la parole !

D'une seule mauvaise journée pour que cela sorte tout seul !

Pour que les conséquences soient secondaires, voir même qu'on les occulte.

Et cette journée c'était aujourd'hui !

« Tu sais quoi boss ? Ton foutu dossier, tu te le fous là où je pense - ça te fera au moins une bonne baise dans ta vie - et tu fais l'avion. Sur ce bon vent, je casse. »

« **POOOTTTTTTERRRRRRRRR ….** »

« Vous êtes viré !! »

« **PETIT INSOLENT !!!!! SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT …. VOUS ETES FINI DANS LA PROFESSION !! ON NE SE MOQUE PAS D'ALASTOR MAUGREY !!! JE VOUS JURE SUR TOUT CE QUI M EST DE PLUS CHER QUE JE VOUS LE FERAIS ….** »

« Ouais, ouais !! »

_Compte dessus tu boiras de l'eau !!_

**-oOOOOo-**

Vous me comprenez maintenant ?

_Putain j'suis dans la merde !!_

**-oOOOOo-**

Comment fais-je faire pour payer mon loyer ?

Et nourrir Sévérus ?

Bon heureusement que j'ai mis un peu d'argent de coté, sinon c'était la panade assurée.

Des demain je me mets aux petites annonces en espérant trouver quelque chose assez rapidement.

Et puis pour le gros matou, s'il me prend la tête, je peux toujours le faire frire.

Hey ne me regardez pas comme ça, je plaisante.

Jamais, O grand jamais, je ne le passerai à la casserole.

…… _Il doit être immangeable_ !

**-oOOOOo- **

Enervé, déprimé, dégoûté de la life.

Voila où j'en suis.

Je continue mon chemin en tapant rageusement les talons sur le sol ….

J' veux rentrer chez moi, dans mon petit cocoon.

_Beuhhh j'veux un calinnnnn !!! _

**-oOOOOo- **

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées …..

… Jusqu'au moment où un pied écrasant le mien m'en fait sortir.

Mon cerveau enregistre rapidement l'image d'une personne blonde me bousculant.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mes chaussures.

_Oh Putain de bordel de merdeuuuuhhhhhh !! _

Manquait plus que ça !!

J'ai l'air super fin avec une pompe blanche et l'autre où une trace de semelle y est inscrite.

_J'vais le bouffer !! _

_Sorry pour toi Darling mais tu viens d'être promu Exutoir de la journée. _

**-oOOOOo- **

Je relève la tête pour fusiller du regard celui qui à eu le culot de me pendre pour un paillasson.

Mais quelle ne fut pas surprise en remarquant qu'il avait continuer sa route.

Oh c'est pas la fête à germaine, il se croit où lui ?

Je scrute les environs quelques secondes.

Là

Il est à quelques mètres.

Fou de rage de me rend à son niveau et tape sur son épaule.

« Excuses moi »

Pincez moi je rêve c'est pas possible, mOooonnnsieur m'ignore.

Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça, foie de Ryry.

Je le contourne rapidement et me plante devant lui.

« Oh je te parle blondinet. »

Il me fixe quelques instants assez dérouté puis hausse un sourcil.

« Oui ? »

Je vais te le faire ravaler moi tu vas voir !!

« Tu me vois là ? »

« Bien sur ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! »

Je suis tombé sur un comique, Super.

« Tant mieux pour toi ! Je suis donc devant toi, bien vivant, en chair et en os ? »

« …..Oui mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir »

« Je ne suis donc pas l'homme invisible »

« Non ! Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes même très agréable à regarder. Pourquoi ? »

Je reste bouche bée devant son changement d'expression, devenue séductrice.

C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal.

Vilain Ryry !!

Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre.

« Change pas de sujet Casanova, veux-tu. Donc si tu me vois c'est que je ne suis pas invisible … Et si je ne le suis pas alors tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ton putain de pied a broyé le mien sans que tu t'excuses ? »

Pas de réponse de sa part, il me sourit d'une façon narquoise.

Retirant sa main gauche de son gant en cuir il me la tend.

« Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Et vous êtes ? »

Sur le cul devant autant d'impolitesse et de snobisme.

Je laisse échapper un souffle las.

Et puis après tout, je m'en fous.

Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Je lui lance mon regard le plus noir.

Il ferait fondre une banquise d'après ma meilleure amie.

« Pas intéressé »

Et c'est sur cette dernière parole remplie de sagesse que je tire ma révérence.

Je le contourne à nouveau et reprend mon chemin, décidé de ne plus me laisser perturber par quoi que ce soit.

« Attendez beau brun »

Sans me retourner je lui lance un « Allez au diable » et je traverse la rue.

**-oOOOOo- **

O Terre promise !!

Je suis tellement au bout du rouleau mentalement que si je possédais un peu moins de dignité je me jetterais sur les marches pour les embrasser tout en pleurant de soulagement d'être enfin à la maison.

Soulagé mais pas stupide je regarde à droite puis à gauche.

Pas de Rusard en vu.

Je me précipite sur la porte d'entrée de mon immeuble pour l'ouvrir, on ne sait jamais avec lui.

Je grimpe les escaliers 4 par 4, le cœur qui cogne à un rythme de folie …

… Cœur qui rate en battement en voyant le blondinet de toute à l'heure sur mon bout de palliasse « Home Sweet Home »

Comment ?

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, toujours avec son sourcil haussé, il m'agite devant le nez un portefeuille.

Hey mais c'est le mien !!

Dans un mouvement rapide je le lui arrache des mains.

Je l'ouvre et vérifie s'il y a bien tout à l'intérieur.

Mon geste semble l'offenser car je le vois serrer la mâchoire.

« Il ne manque rien »

Son ton est sec, froid.

Une petite voix tout à fond de moi me pousse à lui expliquer la raison de mon manque de politesse.

Après tout je lui dois bien ça même s'il ne le mérite pas vraiment vu l'attitude qu'il a eue précédemment.

« Désolé ce n'est pas contre vous mais la chose à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde se trouve dedans. »

Pour appuyer mes dires je lui montre la photo de mes parents.

C'est la seule que j'ai d'eux, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si je l'avais perdue.

Il semble se calmer car il sourit doucement en retour.

« Alors Harry, cela vous dirait-il de prendre un café en ma compagnie afin de me dédommager ? »

« Comment connaissez vous mon prénom ? »

« Carte d'identité. Adresse, Prénom. »

Sans commentaire.

Et il ose se moquer en plus.

Pfffff, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

« Alors ce café ? »

« Pa .. Pardon ? »

« En dédommagement pour mon déplacement. »

« Quoi ? »

« Moi avoir rendu portefeuille à vous »

Ce qu'il m'enerveeeeeeeeeeeeee avec son air supérieur !!!

« Non »

Prends ça dans les dents !!

Il s'y croit vraiment.

C'est pas parce qu'il est super canon que je vais forcement accepter sa proposition.

« Allons je ne vais pas vous manger vous savez »

« Justement ça j'en sais rien. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un serial killer qui suit les honnêtes gens pour les trucider dans leur appartement. Hein ?»

Il met théâtralement une main sur le coté gauche de sa poitrine.

« Vous me faites beaucoup de peine vous savez »

Son air plus qu'idiot à cet instant, malgré la journée que j'ai eu, arrive à me tirer un tout petit rire.

C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal.

Blond, belles dents, très joli visage, sans parler du corps.

Miammmmm j'avoue !!!

Je me mords les lèvres comme à chaque fois que j'hésite sur quelque chose.

Au diable la raison, je hoche la tête en guise d'accord.

« A la bonne heure. Chez vous ? »

« Marche pas »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Ma cafetiére est Hs »

« Oh, je vois !! J'ai vu un café en bas de votre immeuble qui avait l'air agréable. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Je grogne plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, et alors qu'il descend les escaliers, moi à sa suite, je le regarde de dos.

_Beau cul quand même !! _

**-oOOOOo- **

Ah Londres !!

La ville où il fait toujours du brouillard 320 jours par an.

Sauf que maintenant je n'oublie jamais qu'il y a un soleil qui se cache derrière.

Je ne me fais plus assassiné du regard des j'ai le malheur d'en griller une parce que je ne fume plus.

Je ne porte plus de pull l'été puisque je pars en vacances au soleil.

L'Angleterre est et sera toujours le pays de la Jelly-Oh, du porridge, de Charles et de toute sa famille !!

Le rouge national ne m'insupporte plus autant.

Je ne zappe plus la radio quand passe Robbie William, les Spices Girls ou le S Club 7, je m'y suis fait à la longue.

Je ne me fais plus attaqué par les hooligans de l'équipe adverse quand mon club gagne car je fête leur victoire d'une toute autre façon …. beaucoup plus intime.

Séverus me laisse tranquille depuis qu'il a un nouveau compagnon de jeu félin : Sirius.

Rusard n'est plus un problème pour moi, à vrai dire je ne le croise plus, j'ai déménagé.

Le métro ne me dérange plus, limousine oblige.

Quand à mon travail, je l'aime plus que tout : Bons horaires, bien payé …. En gros il n'y a que des avantages à être un employé de la « Malfoy compagnie »

Hummm ...Je crois que de partager la couette avec le patron, ça doit aider pas mal c'est vrai.

J'aime l'Angleterre, Londres, Ma vie, Mon mec !!!

_God Save The Queen!! _

**Fin **

* * *

Oyé ... J'espère que ce petit Os vous aura plu :p 

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ... Et je vous dis "À bientôt les gens" !!


End file.
